


The Perfect Moment

by iamwrite



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwrite/pseuds/iamwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan proposes to Reid in front of the whole team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote for a prompt. cutesy reid can take my soul too tbh

It was one of those rare days where they didn’t have a case. The team was sitting around the bullpen for hours complaining about their unfinished casework and wondering when JJ would drop the next tragedy on their desks. Reid was smiling and laughing, completely oblivious to what his long time boyfriend had been planning for weeks. It’s not like Reid hadn’t noticed Morgan’s strange behavior of course; they all had. It can become particularly difficult to hide secrets from a group of people who are professionally trained to snuff them out.

Morgan almost couldn’t believe that the time was finally here. He had had this weird feeling every since the scrawny brainiac joined their team, like this was always meant to happen. He wasn’t sure how or why, but the first statistic that slipped Reid’s tongue had worked its way into Morgan’s heart and settled there for some time to come. They didn’t actually start dating for a while, and once they did it was like they weren’t sure why they hadn’t done it sooner.

For the past month, he had been waiting for the perfect moment. He definitely didn’t want to do it while they were preoccupied with the disaster of somebody’s life crumbling around them. Something this joyful shouldn’t be thrown in the midst of death and destruction. This meant however that he had quite the small window in between cases. The ring had sat in his pocket wherever he went, just in case the occasion were to arise itself. And when he walked in that morning, he automatically knew that this was what he had been waiting for.

He wasn’t necessarily nervous, but Morgan couldn’t say that he was entirely made of stone. He filled up probably his third cup of coffee in the break room to try to ease some of the jitters. A deep breath was taken in between each sip as he smiled across the bullpen at the seemingly clueless man. Reid looked up and smiled back, raising an eyebrow but continuing his conversation with Prentiss. Morgan was so focused on watching Reid’s hand motions and glances over at him as he talked that he barely noticed Garcia sprint over to his side and lean against the counter next to him.

“Oh my god. I know that look. You’re gonna do it aren’t you?” she squealed, making a very sad attempt to whisper and keep a fake calm demeanor. Now Reid was really looking interested at Morgan, only half paying attention to whatever Emily was replying to him. Morgan’s gaze stayed fixed on Reid as he patted Garcia on the shoulder and put his mug down.

“Yes I am,” he answered, leaving to walk in the general direction of the group. When he reached them he started talking immediately, not paying much regard to the fact that somebody else was probably speaking. “Reid, do you remember the first conversation we had?” Morgan spoke, grabbing the attention of the rest of the group. Whatever was being said had been forgotten as they awaited the answer to Morgan’s seemingly random question.

“Hotch introduced me to you on March 11, 2004 at 8:34am. We talked about how long you’d worked here, you complained about how much you were getting paid, and then we went to the conference room to be briefed,” Reid recalled.

“I’m talking exact words kid,” Morgan clarified. Reid was confused as to what Morgan was getting at, but he went with it anyway.

“‘Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.

Dr. Spencer Reid.

Nice to have some fresh meat around here.

How long have you been in the BAU?

Four years, more or less. And trust me, you definitely won’t get paid enough, no matter how long you’re here.

At least you’re making a difference right? Considering 2,191 people are saved by the FBI yearly.

That many?

According to politiclvelcraft.org, yeah.

Good to know,’” Reid recited quickly. “And then we were called into the conference room. What’s this about Morgan?”

“I don’t think either one of us knew what that conversation was going to lead to.” Morgan smiled when Reid blushed, undoubtedly thinking about all their times together; the late nights under covers for hours to the brushes with death that left the pair constantly thanking whatever God was out there.

“I guess not,” Reid agreed. Morgan walked forward and grabbed Reid’s hands.

“I never in a million years thought that I’d fall in love. Real love. The concept was foreign to me… until you. And if you’ll have me,” Morgan paused, to kneel down. The entire room was now pindrop silent and the rest of the team was collectively holding their breath. Reid’s face was the most priceless of all as Morgan spoke his next words. “I’d like to spend the rest of my life learning something new everyday. And I know that statistically there’s a fifty percent chance that it won’t last, but I’m banking that we’re the other fifty percent.” He stopped again to pull out the ring from his pocket. Slowly, Morgan propped open the small box so that the silver band was on display for the whole office to see. “So, Dr. Spencer Reid, will you marry me?”

There was an incredibly long silence. Reid’s brain was overloaded with emotions and shock. He knew that Morgan had been acting weird, but he never expected this. He stood with his mouth hanging open while millions of reactions shuffled themselves in his brain. Knowing that he had to say something soon, his mouth let out the first thing that he could think of.

“F-fifty seven percent,” he said nervously. “We’ll be the other fifty seven percent.”

Anybody else wouldn’t started worrying right then and there, but the statement only made the wonderful feeling in Morgan’s chest expand.

“I’m assuming that’s the Reid way of saying yes?” Morgan smiled like an idiot. Reid’s eyes widened, realizing that he hadn’t actually answered the question.

“Yes, yes, yeah,” he clarified himself, nodding furiously. The room erupted in cheer that almost startled both men out of the moment that they had momentarily thought themselves the only ones a part of. Morgan stood up and took no time in moving closer and connecting their lips in what would be their first kiss as fiances. And it did feel different. It felt more right than anything they had known.

After a few moments, Morgan pulled away slightly, taking the ring out of its velvet casing and slipping it onto Reid’s finger before embracing his scrawny form in an incredibly tight hug. There was another round of cheers and clapping from the onlookers. Finally pulling apart, they turned to see the smiling faces of JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, Rossi, and Hotch. Reid was swarmed by the girls, all of them enveloping him in a group hug of their own. Rossi and Hotch both gave Morgan handshakes and congratulations before the groups switched and Morgan was the one surrounded by a teary Garcia and others. Reid graciously accepted his superiors handshakes, still slightly distracted and reeling from the current events.

“Why don’t you two go home and enjoy yourselves for the rest of the day,” Hotch offered once the ‘best wishes’ were over. 

“Go home?” Garcia repeated the question like she was offended. “What’re you talking about? I’m getting my coat, and we’re all celebrating,” she announced. Hotch looked like he was about to argue, but Garcia had already gone to leave the room. The rest of the team waited for his direction.

“You heard the woman, let’s celebrate,” he shrugged a small grin spreading across his face. With that, everyone scattered, going to grab their various things before they left. Eventually, Reid and Morgan were left standing alone.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Reid said, staring off into the distance amazedly.

“In a good way or a bad way?” Morgan asked with a laugh.

“Good. Definitely good,” Reid answered without hesitation, refocusing himself. He glanced down at the ring, twisting it back and forth with the fingers on his right hand.

“Well we better go get our things because I have a feeling Garcia isn’t going to want to wait,” Morgan suggested, moving toward his desk. Before he could get very far Reid looked up and grabbed his forearm gently, causing Morgan to stop.

“Hey, thanks,” Reid spoke quietly. Morgan looked at him puzzled.

“For what?”

“Loving me,” Reid said simply. Morgan turned toward him and wrapped an arm around his back, pulling his fiance close.

“Trust me pretty boy, that was all you.”


End file.
